Gagon's Diary
December 1st I can't wait till the Christmas vacation. So far, it's been a whole year and Christmas is only once a year. I spent my time with Anyna Long at the Maul and we looked for purr-fect outfits to go for the holidays. I hate the idea of how everyone should be treated the same whether they are a dragon or not. I don't like mummies much and I like to judge but then FINALLY! This mummy girl from a school named Monster High named Cleo de Nile actually understood how I felt about always being on top of everything! We're not exactly friends yet but I'm sure we'll get along with each other.....just fine or maybe we'll be enemies and friends at the same time, if it's possible. I hate,hate,hate having annoying monsters ask me dumb questions. I'm the top ghoul at school and I'm also a big perfectionist. Who got the idea of 'nobody's perfect'?! I mean, It's TOO possible that some monsters(I mean dragons) can be perfect! What's their point? I spent the rest of the day having a hard time in class so don't bother asking why. December 2nd I'm not in a good mood today. Uggh, those werewolves on the bus were so annoying! Can't they at least think that they are disturbing a perfect dragon who doesn't want to be late for her own school? Think before you act! It's really exhausting seeing them laugh at howl while I sulk around being grumpy all day, at least, everyone just LOVES me at Dragon Flames High. I know that I don't always get along with my friends, but I really care for them and I'll just die without them! My boyfriend Xylol Flames, the most popular dragon guy, gave me a batch of red flowers to cheer me up. Xylol is like, the most hottest, romantic, and understanding guy ever. We walked together in the lunchroom laughing and talking until the lunch lady, Ms. Jaykatail, told us that if we are going to sit there we have to be more quiet. I just don't get why you have to be quiet in the lunch areas, I mean, we are extreme purr-fect while we are the way we are, right? After school Cleo and this zombie Ghoulia Yelps(I'm sure she's NOT as smart as she thinks) met me outside. Cleo and I fought over about who is more purr-fect than the other, which Ghoulia thought it was dumb and childish of us. I never wanted a diary anyways, but I felt like writing one because it helps me express my feelings. I reluctantly agreed to the classroom teacher not to set things on fire at school because she thought it's dangerous and treacherous. What does treacherous even mean? Tut. Ugh. I'm not the kind of student who is high on vocabulary and grammer because I don't understand easily. I'm way smarter than zombies who are extremely mute and cannot speak, though, because I study more. December 3rd I'm a bit worried that my dragonfriend, Fira Dranon, is not going to get the Fearleading routines right. I already showed her a million times, almost as old as my mother I felt, she still can't get it! I remember when I was just little and when I lost my temper, my mom would tell me to calm my flames and take a deep breath, let my flames go away, and try to control myself. Sometimes, I wish I could see my mother when I'm at school, I know it sounds like I'm still young, but I'm not. We practiced for hours and hours until Fira and the others can get the routine right. I wore the most fashionable dresses to school, even if I'm not a BIG fan of fashion, I still want to be likely as a perfectionist and I do not give up until I get everything right. (UNFINISHED) Category:Diary